<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 8 by ylkbx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297209">【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx'>ylkbx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后容齐为自己说过的话付出了代价，凤袍褪到胸口，主动将乳肉喂到皇帝口中，被舔到腰软。</p><p>臀缝夹着半勃的欲望，隔着布料蹭到入口又滑开，湿穴被磨的汁水淋漓，萧炎却咬着他的乳尖不肯松口，也不着急进来。</p><p>容齐双手被绑在身后，想去够那根孽物却够不着，桃香味勾的他深陷情热，整个人都被欲望染成红色，他难耐的坐在那根粗大上磨蹭:“阿炎，松开我好不好……嗯……好痒……”</p><p>乳尖被舌头卷住戳弄，萧炎含着他的胸肉模糊道:“齐儿说我可以欺负你的。”</p><p>直到一边胸口被咬的肿成尖尖的小荷，萧炎才放过他，容齐红着眼眶，跪在他身上向下挪，低头俯身咬住半褪的亵裤往下拉，粗大的欲望跳了出来拍在他的脸颊。</p><p>他感觉身下的人下腹都绷紧了，手伸过来按住他的肩膀要阻止他的动作。</p><p>容齐当即低头亲了一口那渗着前液的头部，感觉萧炎的动作一僵，他抬着眼看着萧炎，柔软的唇含住了粗大的欲望，舌尖在顶端舔了一下，整个吞了进去。</p><p>吞了一半嘴就被撑满了，他只好一边用舌头舔，一边上下吞吐，对上萧炎的视线，男人额边的青筋暴起，赤红的双眼盯着他，咬着牙似乎极力忍耐着，才没有扑上来将他撕碎。</p><p>容齐的眼眶湿润，艰难的吞吐着口中的欲望，看向萧炎的目光像柔软的薄雾，无声的祈求着男人给他一个痛快，萧炎很快就适应了他的讨好，手指落在他的下颌轻柔的抚弄，像是在安抚一只乖巧的猫咪。</p><p>容齐泪眼汪汪的看着他，嘴巴被撑的酸疼，却还是顺从的任由男人的欲望欺负着他，舌头被顶到发麻，萧炎突然捏住他的下巴用力的肏进他口中，头部探到舌根，浓厚的白液抵着喉咙射出来。</p><p>将欲望从容齐的口中抽出来，萧炎把容齐抱回怀中，舔掉他嘴角的白浊，又勾住他的舌尖将他亲到快要窒息。</p><p>容齐不知道萧炎口中的欺负要到何时，然而他都甘之如饴的受了，萧炎伸手解开了绑在容齐手腕上的缎带，从一旁拉过一个锦盒。</p><p>容齐一看便红了脸，柔声讨饶:“陛下……不要……”</p><p>自打他嫁过来，便独自度过潮汛期，而坤泽疏解欲望总是要借助些外物，萧炎打开那个盒子，手掌卡住容齐的下巴吻了吻他的侧脸:“皇后自己来好不好？”</p><p>容齐羞的说不出话来，双唇颤抖，满是哀求之色。</p><p>萧炎不为所动，舔着他的耳垂，湿热的气息淫靡的打在他耳畔:“齐儿答应我的，我可以欺负你，做给我看……”</p><p>容齐咬着下唇，只好将手伸到盒子里。</p><p>那个盒子他其实很少打开，也就是在潮汛期被折磨到挨不过去时，才会用玉势缓解一二，里面有些稀罕玩意他看都不敢看，只拿了一个细长的玉柱，便把盒子推到了一边。</p><p>那是容齐偶尔会用的一根，在遇到萧炎之前，他觉得自己的欲求很淡薄，信期会比较难挨一些，但自己弄总是不得要领，而此刻被萧炎盯着，更觉得浑身发烫，他只好侧过头，避开那灼热的目光，手伸到衣摆下，褪掉了亵裤。</p><p>一双玉色的小腿从华丽繁复的宫装下露出来，交叠在一起难耐的磨蹭，衣摆在容齐的动作下起伏，萧炎看不到其中的春景，只能去看美人被欲色沾染的脸，容齐半眯着眼眸，下颌微微抬起，颈脖微扬是等人采撷的姿势。</p><p>微重的吐息间尽是媚意，偶尔轻哼出声像是碰到了舒服的地方。</p><p>萧炎伸出手，握住纤细白皙的小腿，一路揉上去，探入重重衣摆之下，摸到柔软滑腻的大腿，腿间尽是湿意，他抓住容齐的手，稍稍用力往里送，容齐呜咽一声，冰凉的玉势进的更深，撑开温热的内壁，带来一丝战栗，柔软的穴肉很快的缠了上去，贪婪的吃着入侵者。</p><p>萧炎收回手，掀开层层衣摆，看着容齐用冰冷的道具打开自己，或许是承受不住他的视线，容齐伸手想要挡，最后只是侧过身体，想要避开他的目光，却被萧炎翻过来，拉开双腿。</p><p>湿润的红穴吞吐着白玉的柱体，每一次抽插都溢出清亮的淫液，容齐双脚踩在榻上，双腿大开，到后来已然沉迷，跟着插入的节奏摆动着腰，然而死物终究是死物，他念及萧炎温暖的躯体和强势的进攻，一双秋水剪瞳望向皇帝，满是恳求之意。</p><p>见萧炎不为所动，容齐咬了咬牙，捏着那根玉柱抽了出来，撑着发软的双腿跪坐在榻上，双手扶在在萧炎的胸前将他按在身下，慢慢的骑了上去。</p><p>平素折磨他的孽根早已硬的不成样子，容齐握着滚烫的硬物，用湿软的穴肉去吞，他何曾做过这种事，只觉得要被萧炎的东西撕裂:“好大……阿炎……”</p><p>萧炎看着他湿红的眼眶，到底心软，托着柔软的臀肉在穴口试探，慢慢抽插将自己送进去了，嘴上却没有放过他:“全部吃进去了，母后……”</p><p>容齐身体一僵，接着被萧炎向上的抽插顶弄撞破了呻吟，这样的话语刺激的他说不出话来:“别……别说了……”他羞的眼泪都流了出来，被萧炎推到在床上拉开双腿，交合之处从容齐层层宫装下露出来。</p><p>欲望进到深处，穴肉谄媚的裹着他，容齐小心翼翼的抓着他的胳膊，在他身下摆动着腰，讨好的看着他:“阿炎……”</p><p>萧炎嘴角微微勾起:“第一次见母后是顺康二十年，您穿了一件水蓝色的宫装，像是落入凡尘的蟾宫仙子，”他俯身堵住容齐的唇，热切的吻住他，直吻得对方喘不过气来:“那么多人看着皇后，垂涎着皇后，本宫当时便想，他们只能看着，或许想都不敢想，但本宫可以。”</p><p>“不……太子殿下，求你别说了……”容齐凑上去吻他的唇，想堵住他未出口的秽语。</p><p>萧炎享受他的主动，贪婪的咬着那樱色的唇:“整个宫里都是本宫的人，本宫应该在金銮殿肏皇后，没有人会帮你，没有人敢告诉皇帝，或许他知道了，也只能默许，母后，我肏的你舒服吗？”</p><p>容齐知道他是故意的，只能抬手挡住眼睛:“舒服……太子殿下，肏的本宫很舒服，好大……好烫，本宫都吃进去了，好深，啊……”</p><p>萧炎闻言眸色越发深沉，紧盯着容齐被欲念沾染的脸:“和父皇比呢，母后？哦，母后没法比较，”他说着用力的破开宫腔，肏到最深处:“母后只试过朕一个男人，母后以后也只有朕一个男人。”</p><p>他低头去咬容齐的胸口，仿佛要吸出什么一般吸吮那红肿的乳头，容齐抱住他毛绒绒的脑袋，像真的在给幼崽哺乳一般抚摸着他的后颈。</p><p>萧炎舔着那翘起的红樱:“母后还没有溢乳，以后生了弟弟，都给本宫吃好不好？”</p><p>他仿佛真是一个贪吃的少年，舔着柔软胸口，笑容天真的盯着容齐的脸。</p><p>容齐的唇微张，露出些嫣红的舌尖，他凑向萧炎想索要一个亲吻，可是压住他的继子明显对他的湿穴和乳肉更感兴趣，只是贪婪的舔着那红肿的乳尖，摆动着腰侵犯着他，他只能包容的抱住那颗脑袋，将乳头更深的塞进对方口中:“都是太子的。”</p><p>荒唐了半宿，萧炎把两人打理干净，搂着容齐重新躺在干净的床榻上，怀里的人睁着眼，手指捏着他里衣衣襟摩挲。</p><p>萧炎摸摸他的脸:“今天怎么精神这么好，是为夫不够努力吗？”</p><p>容齐在他怀里摇头，抬起眼看他，一双秋瞳如水般清澈:“阿炎，好喜欢你。”</p><p>容齐看着因为他一句话笑容满溢的爱人，心像是被浸在温水中:“想到陛下的爱重，日日都很开心。”</p><p>萧炎摸着他的脸，似乎因他的剖白欢欣无比，笑意压不住，快乐的像个孩子，他捧住容齐的脸，郑重的吻了吻对方柔软的唇:“齐儿，你值得。”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>